Murder and Stolen Dreams
by Dragons and Demons
Summary: This is my submission for Huntress's challenge, Beware the Voices on the Warriors Challenge forum. Rated T for insanity and death.
1. Foxfang

**AN: So... This is a challenge from the Warriors Challenge Forum. It is Huntress of Sacred Dreams' Beware the Voices Challenge. Enjoy!**

"Wolves!" yowled Frostclaw. "They're heading straight for camp!" He sprinted over to Leafstar, the leader of SnowClan.

"Three wolves! On the way here! I saw them on the rouge border!" meowed Frostclaw, his eyes wide in fear. "They already got Grassheart. I think that's how they got the scent."

Leafstar's eyes clouded with fear and grief.

"Icetail, go to MeadowClan and get help. Mousefoot, take another cat with you and take the elders, queens, and kits to the Ice Cave. You should all be able to shelter in the trunk. Everyone else, be ready to fight," ordered Leafstar. "Wolves are on the way."

The orders were carried out without a word. The scent of fear quickly and quietly filled camp to the brim. All it did was give the wolves more scents to follow. In a matter of moments, the hungry howls became closer and closer.

For what felt like moons, the cats waited. Finally, the wolves broke into camp, right through the entrance tunnel. Each one was the size of four cats and had claws that were more like talons. All three of them ganged up on one or two cats, who couldn't fight against them. In no time, pawfuls of cats were dead.

But the sound of pawsteps grew closer and closer, as the Meadowclan patrol burst into camp. Almost all of Meadowclan was there! All the cats leaped into battle, and the SnowClan cats regained strength knowing that help was here. Together, the two Clans killed two wolves, and one fled. Six warriors chased after the wolf. If they let it live, it might come back.

"No! Foxfang! Who will father our kits? Who can I trust to always keep me safe?" wailed Foxfang's mate, Petalblossom. "Why, Starclan? What did I do to deserve this! What did the kits do?"

Shadewhisker, a fellow queen, padded up to comfort the queen. Petalblossom lashed out at her.

"Get away from me!" she hissed, then she ran of into the forest.

"Come back! You'll freeze!" yowled Shadewhisker.

"I don't care! At least I'll be with Foxfang!"

"But what about your kits?"

"Some other she-cat can take care of them! Then at least they can have a father to love and a father to love them!"

"But they're _your_ kits! You can't just dump them on someone else!"

"Watch me."

"But-"

Petalblossom didn't listen to her. She was already lost in her grief. She hoped that she would freeze, then she could be with Foxfang. _Oh, Foxfang. You would have been such a good father! But those _wolves_ had to rip it all away! _

She was bristling with anger and hatred. Hatred for the ones who stole her perfect life! _I shall steal away every other cats mates just as mine was stolen!_

But she didn't just steal the cats perfect lives. She tore them to pieces, and ripped families apart. She became insane very quickly. Quicker than even Mapleshade. And she longed to plunge her claws into her sister's throat...

**AN: Well then... I hope you enjoyed! R&R! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or Mapleshade.**


	2. Littlewing

**AN: Here's the second chapter! I was waiting for some reviews, but I'm not a very patient person. I hope you can tell that's there has been a time jump since last chapter. Enjoy!**

Littlewing woke in the nursery. It was dawn, and her three kits were still asleep. She carefully got up to get some fresh-kill. Her daughter, Petalkit, strirred but quickly fell back to sleep. Littlewing padded out of the nursery.

Other cats were already stirring too. The deputy, Jayclaw, checked to make sure the dawn patrol was going well, and padded to the fresh-kill pile. He selected a plump rabbit, and trotted to the leader's den. It wasn't long before you could here murmuring come through the ivy wall.

Littlewing selected a robin from the pile, and went to eat with her mate, Pinetail.

"You're up early," meowed Pinetail.

"I guess," replied Littlewing.

"Hey, what's wrong? And don't tell me that there's nothing wrong. We both know that's not true."

"I just miss my sister. It feels like each day, a little chunk, fit for a mouse, is being ripped out if my heart. I feel like I'm taking one step forward, one step back every morning that I wake up and realize that my sister is gone."

"I know, Littlewing, I know."

"But you don't! You don't understand what's it's like to lose your best friend! Your sibling!" she snapped.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Do you want some poppy seeds tonight, so that you can sleep better?

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." Littlewing began to calm down. _Pinetail is a good mate. He will be a good father, too. _

"No problem. I'm gonna go hunting, do you want to come with?"

"I'd like that. Just let me finish my robin."  
Pinetail nodded. Littlewing choked down the last few bites of her robin and joined Pinetail at the camp entrance.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Pintail.

"How about the Frozen Meadow?" replied Littlewing. "There should be plenty of prey there."

"Ok."

The pair headed off into the forest. Pinetail broke into a run, and Littlewing ran alongside him. Together, they forgot their fears and forgot their stress. Racing through the forest, not caring about anything getting in their way.

When they finally reached the Frozen Meadow, the two cats split up and went after their own prey. Pinetail quickly found a rabbit, two mice, and a blackbird. Littlewing was having some trouble. She only had one mouse and an old crow. So she decided to go off a little more.

She wasn't gone for very long. All Pinetail heard was a shocked screech, and complete silence. It sounded like the whole forest and everything beyond it was holding its breath.

When Pinetail went to investigate, what he found was something worse than he had ever seen before. No battle wound could compare to Littlewing's injuries. Her spine looked like it was snapped in half. Her throat was a bloody mess. Her front paw was everything but ripped off. All of her legs were bent at unnatural angles. But the worst thing was that her claws had tufts of light gray fur, the same shade as Petalblossom's.

**AN: So...Yeah. That's that. Please review!**


End file.
